La Nueva Compañera
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Izuku es el símbolo de la paz trabajando en una agencia de héroes, todo el tiempo vive la misma rutina para mantener la paz en la sociedad. Por eso la inclusión de cierta chica curiosa y alegre en su vida es el cambio que necesitará para darle un mejor enfoque a sus días, lo mejor es que esa chica ahora seria su compañera.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Aquí les traigo otra historia Izujire que transcurre en un universo diferente en el cual Izuku trabaja en una agencia de héroes y es mayor que Nejire, lo demás lo verán en el capítulo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: La Nueva Compañera**_

Todo lo veo negro y siento a suavidad de mi colchón debajo de mí, me acurruco con mi cálida sabana y me acomodo en mi cama disfrutando de mi merecido descanso luego de tanto trabajar como héroe.

 _ **¡RIIIIIIIIIING!**_

 **-Nada en la vida es perfecto-** , digo yo somnoliento abriendo un poco mis parpados para estirar mi mano y apagar el despertador que me había sacado de mi comodidad.

Me tuve que quedar luchando contra villanos ayer hasta tardé y llegué reventado de cansancio como de costumbre, nadie dijo que ser el símbolo de la paz sería fácil, Yagi-San fue el que me enseñó sobre esa realidad desde que me volví su discípulo.

Me levanto de mi cama tallándome los ojos con cansancio mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el baño, una vez adentro me echo agua en mi rostro para despertarme del cansancio que da dormir solo 5 horas después de todo un día de trabajo.

Me cepillo los dientes y sin más vuelvo a mi habitación para arreglar mi cama y luego vestirme para mis ejercicios matutinos a las cinco de la mañana. Una vez termino mis ejercicios me dirijo a la ducha para limpiarme y despojarme de todo el sudor y el mal olor.

Diez minutos después ya salgo del baño con unos calzoncillos negros puestos y con una toalla blanca sobre mi cabeza mientras llego a mi habitación para revisar los mensajes que recibí en mi teléfono.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Necesito que vengas hoy a mi oficina para informarte sobre algo importante, por favor abstente de patrullar hasta que hablemos._

Pongo una mueca de confusión en mi cara mientras veo el mensaje, pues Emma que es la jefa de la agencia de héroes en la cual trabajo, nunca me había pedido que dejara el patrullaje para ir a verla a su oficina, espero que no sea nada malo.

De cualquier manera suspiro y dejo mi teléfono en mi cama para luego dirigirme a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, el cual son pancakes con miel y jugo de naranja. Me tomo mi tiempo pues apenas son las seis de la mañana y cuando termino de comer limpio mis platos y los dejo en su sitio.

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación para vestirme con ropas sencillas, unos deportivos negros, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una sudadera blanca, una gorra verde y unos lentes oscuros, después de todo no puedo andar mostrando mi identidad con normalidad debido al caos que se forma cuando me reconocen en la calle.

Tomo las llaves de mi casa y mi teléfono para luego salir de mi departamento, algo sencillo pero cómodo y para mi es más que suficiente. Recuerdo que Kacchan se compró una casa de lujo con el sueldo que gana como el héroe número 2 y luego Kaminari, Mina y Sero me preguntaban la razón por la cual yo no hacía lo mismo con el dinero que gano como símbolo de la paz.

La respuesta sencilla es que me siento más cómodo en un ambiente sencillo y no muy lujoso y caro. Si lo tuviera que decir de alguna manera seria que me gusta ese ambiente debido a que me recuerda a los tiempos en los cuales yo vivía con mi madre, además vivo solo y una casa exageradamente grande sería un desperdicio.

Bajo por el ascensor del edificio para llegar a la calle y comenzar a caminar con las manos en mis bolsillos observando como la ciudad va despertando para afrontar un nuevo día.

Algunas tiendas a las que recurro frecuentemente comienzan a abrir y se empiezan a ver a padres saliendo de sus casas para llevar a sus hijos a la guardería mientras que alumnos de secundaria se juntan en grupo para comenzar a dirigirse a sus escuelas.

El ambiente es pacífico y tranquilo y lentamente formo una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver como todos a mí alrededor parecen vivir sus vidas sin preocuparse por el ataque de algún villano, esa es la razón por lo cual yo me esfuerzo tanto día a día manteniendo al crimen a raya. Sin duda me siento satisfecho con esta tranquilidad además del hecho de que enorgullezco a Yagi-san que en estos meses ha estado viajando con mi madre por Europa.

He caminado por casi una hora y media por lo cual reviso mi teléfono para ver la hora y veo que son las 7:45. Faltan 15 minutos para que la agencia abra pero ya que no tengo nada más que hacer decido dirigirme hacia allá y hablar con Emma lo más temprano posible, de esa manera volvería al patrullaje rápidamente.

No me encuentro muy seguido con mis amigos después de que nos graduamos hace 2 años y cada uno tomó su propio camino y comenzó a trabajar en distintas agencias. Claro que alguna que otra vez nos juntamos en una reunión organizada por Mina o Momo pero no es lo mismo a cuando estábamos en Yuuei compartiendo residencia, que buenos tiempos aquellos.

Hablando de Yuuei hace poco sucedió el festival deportivo en el cual se mostraron estudiantes con talento y Quirks muy impresionantes, yo como símbolo de la paz asistí para la entrega de medallas pero claramente también documenté cada Quirk que observaba, ese es un habito que mantendré hasta la muerte.

Los de primer año y segundo eran asombrosos pero sin duda los que se llevaron toda mi atención fueron los de tercer año, más concretamente unos tres alumnos que destacaban entre el resto, creo haber escuchado que los llamaban los tres grandes, de la misma forma que nos llamaban a Kacchan, Todoroki y a mí cuando estudiábamos allí.

Uno era un chico de cabello negro que tenía un Quirk que le permitía transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier cosa que coma, si no recuerdo mal su nombre era Tamaki Amajiki.

Otro era un chico rubio muy habilidoso y fuerte sin duda que poseía un Quirk muy poderoso pero a la vez complicado que le permite volver cada parte de su cuerpo intangible, su nombre era Mirio Togata y Sr-Nighteye me había dicho que era discípulo suyo, hasta me dijo que en el remoto caso de que quiera darle el One For All a alguien el mejor candidato era Mirio.

No le niego que es fuerte y que tiene espíritu para ser un gran héroe, pero todavía es demasiado pronto para darle el One For All a alguien considerando que apenas tengo 21 años y debo estar completamente convencido de a quien se lo voy a dar.

¿Dónde estaba?, ah sí, la otra estudiante era una chica de cabello azul que tenía un Quirk que le da la capacidad de manipular y generar ondas de choque. Se veía increíble mientras luchaba y mantenía una sonrisa animada en su rostro, sin duda alguna tenia bien merecido ser considerada como una de los más fuertes de la escuela.

Ya estoy llegando a la agencia pero cuando miró a la puerta de la entrada me fijo en que al frente esta una chica de largo cabello azul que me parece muy conocida mirando fijamente la puerta. Me acerco a ella hasta quedar a su lado pero parece que no se percata de mi presencia.

 **-Umm, disculpa… ¿se te ofrece algo?-** , le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa causando que ella se voltee a verme.

 **-¿Uh?… oh si claro, tengo un asunto que atender adentro pero está cerrado-** , respondió ella en un principio confundida para luego sonreír levemente mientras señalaba a la entrada de la agencia que tenía un cartel de cerrado detrás del vidrio.

Yo le sonrió divertido captando su atención. **-En realidad ya está abierto pero los primeros 30 minutos ponemos ese cartel para mantener afuera a los civiles en lo que adentro todos se preparan-** , le expliqué con calma mientras ella asentía interesada.

 **-¿Yo te conozco?, estoy segura de que ya te he visto antes-** , me dijo ella inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Yo solo niego con la cabeza un poco nervioso esperando que no me haya reconocido, era increíble que ella pudiera casi ver a través de mi infalible disfraz de incognito.

 **-L-Lo dudo mucho, me estarás confundiendo con otra persona** -, le respondí esperando que se lo creyera pero por su expresión podía suponer que no estaba muy convencida.

 **-¿Estás seguro?, ¿por qué te pusiste nervioso?, ¿me estas mintiendo?-** , me preguntó ella con intriga mientras se acercaba más a mi amenazando con invadir mi espacio personal, creo que ya la estoy recordando.

 **-Un momento, ¡tú eres Nejire Hado de la clase 3-A de Yuuei!-** , dije sorprendido y con una sonrisa al reconocerla como aquella chica tan habilidosa que pude ver en el festival deportivo.

 **-¿Cómo me conoces?, ¿nos hemos visto antes?-** , me preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

 **-Claro, yo fui quien te dio la medalla del tercer lugar en el festival deportivo-** , le respondí quitándome la gorra y las gafas para segundos después quedarme congelado al percatarme del error que acabo de cometer, acabo de revelarle mi identidad y ahora cualquier civil podría reconocerme.

 **-¡Guao, tu eres Deku!, ¡el héroe número uno!-** , exclamaba ella con emoción y una gran sonrisa mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba.

 **-Shhh, no levantes la voz o si no estaré en problemas-** , le dije en voz baja y sujetándole de los hombros.

 **-¿Por qué estarías en problemas?, ¿alguien te persigue?, ¿estás en una misión de incognito?-** , me preguntó ella con curiosidad plasmada en su cara mientras se acerca aún más a mí a pesar de que le estoy sujetando los hombros.

Ahora que me fijo bien es más bonita de cómo lo recordaba, tiene unos hermosos y particulares ojos azules y su blanca piel le da un aire más cautivador ahora que esta tan cerca de mí. P-Pero yo no puedo estar pensando en esto y la alejo un poco de mi para de nuevo dirigirme a ella.

 **-E-Es que si alguna persona me reconoce entonces estaré rodeado y no podré hacer mis asuntos, ¿entendiste?-** , le explique con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de ella. **-De cualquier manera déjame preguntarte, ¿Qué asunto tienes que atender adentro?-** , le pregunté intrigado soltándole los hombros ya que era poco usual que un civil entrará a la agencia a menos que fuera el familiar de algún empleado.

 **-La verdad es que me llamaron para decirme algo importante-** , me contestó ella pero aun así no me quedaba muy claro su asunto.

 **-¿Quién te llamó?-** , le pregunté y ella se puso pensativa poniéndose una mano sobre el mentón.

 **-Mmm… no recuerdo su nombre-** , me respondió ella y yo sonreí con una gota de sudor en mi nuca.

Después solo suspiro para luego dirigirme a la entrada y empujar la puerta abriéndola y me volteo a ver a Nejire.

 **-Dijiste que tienes asuntos pendientes adentro ¿no?, entonces yo te guio para que no te pierdas-** , le digo yo con una amable sonrisa mientras mantengo la puerta abierta para que ella entre primero.

 **-Muchas gracias, así por el camino puedo preguntarte algunas cosas, ¿verdad?-** , me preguntó ella con una linda sonrisa animada a la que se me es imposible decir que no, por lo cual solo asiento con la cabeza y ella entra a la agencia con emoción cual niña pequeña que recibe un regalo de sus padres.

No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante esa comparación y luego entro al edificio para comenzar a guiarle. Saludo casualmente a los recepcionistas y me dirijo al ascensor junto con Nejire que me decía que su asunto era en la última planta, algo que me pareció extraño ya que en ese piso estaba la oficina de Emma y yo también me dirigía allí, pero no le di más importancia.

Durante el camino Nejire me empieza a hacer varias preguntas una tras otra dándome apenas tiempo para responderle. Algunas sobre mi vida como símbolo de la paz y otras preguntas eran más personales, pero como no me gusta mentir le respondí con la verdad, pero era algo extraño que me preguntara mi tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento, signo del zodiaco y numero de teléfono.

 **-Otra pregunta más-** , me dijo y yo sin más solo asentí pensando en que la agencia era demasiado alta como para que un viaje en ascensor durara tanto tiempo. **-¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?-** , me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que yo puse una mueca de confusión al oírle.

 **-¿Alguien especial?-** , pregunté yo por primera vez desde que subimos al ascensor.

 **-Tú sabes, alguien que te agrade mucho hasta el punto de querer estar con esa persona, no como tus padres o algún familiar, sino alguien que te guste-** , me dijo ella sonriente mientras que caminaba un poco por el ascensor mientras que yo sentía como los colores subían a mis mejillas y me ponía algo nervioso.

 **-E-En realidad no tengo a nadie así-** , le respondí con una sonrisa apenada y sobándome la nuca ya que en realidad nunca me he sentido especialmente atraído a alguna chica en el sentido romántico, las más cercanas eran mis amigas de Yuuei pero solo era hasta allí.

 **-¡Yo tampoco!-** , me dijo ella girándose a verme con lo que para mis ojos fue una hermosa sonrisa alegre… ¿por qué estaba alegre diciéndome algo así?, ¿por qué siento algo extraño en mi interior?.

Me hubiera preguntado varias cosas más de no ser porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron captando tanto mi atención como la de Nejire.

 **-P-Pues vamos, te llevaré con mi jefa para que puedas preguntarle a donde debes ir-** , le dije nervioso por alguna razón que yo no comprendo recibiendo un asentimiento de ella.

Salimos del ascensor y en el trayecto saludo a mis compañeros y compañeras de trabajo, algunos héroes con los cuales me encuentro debes en cuando mientras que otros son oficinistas que se encargan del papeleo, finanzas y demás cosas de la agencia.

Me llevo bien con todos ya que he estado aquí desde que se fundó hace casi tres años cuando Emma quería fundar su propia agencia y me pidió que me uniera a ella. Yo apenas era un héroe primerizo que tenía ya solicitudes de varias agencias de las cuales resaltaba la agencia Sr-Nighteye o varias de Yagi-san, pero vi en los ojos de Emma determinación y mucho espíritu, por lo cual acepté unirme a su agencia y de allí en adelante todo fue en ascenso hasta llegar al día de hoy donde es una de las mejores agencias en todo Japón.

De cualquier manera guio a Nejire hasta la oficina de Emma donde le abro la puerta para que pase primero y luego entro yo cerrando la puerta al entrar.

 **-Oh, no esperaba verlos juntos-** , dijo una voz femenina desde su escritorio y tanto yo como Nejire nos acercamos a ella.

Es una hermosa chica de largo y lacio cabello negro que le llega hasta la cintura con un notorio mechón rojo escarlata que desciende por un lado de su rostro hasta la altura de su pecho. Tiene unos ojos carmesí cautivadores con pequeños halos alrededor de sus pupilas, además de rasgos suaves y cautivadores en su rostro que en realidad le hacen ver atractiva.

Mide 1,70 m de altura y como de costumbre viste su traje de oficina que resalta bien sus atributos y su figura de modelo, en realidad le he comentado otras veces que podría llevar ropa más adecuada debido a que algunos compañeros de trabajo siempre se le quedan viendo cautivados por su belleza y figura, pero al parecer a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo pues ya tenía pareja, el cual conocí hace dos años y es dueño de su propio local llamado " _Paradise"_.

 **-Hola Emma, vine como me pediste y traje a esta chica llamada Nejire Hado que tiene asuntos que tratar aquí-** , le dije con tranquilidad a Emma ya que teníamos una relación de amistad más que de jefa y empleado.

 **-Ella ya me conoce, la señorita Emma fue la que me llamó acá-** , me dijo Nejire con una sonrisa divertida mientras que Emma asentía con una pequeña sonrisa y con las manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio.

 **-Es cierto Izuku, yo la llamé a ella por la misma razón por la que te llamé a ti-** , dijo Emma con calma mirándome a mi mientras que yo muestro mi confusión en mi cara pues ahora sí que estaba algo perdido.

 **-¿Entonces qué tienes que decir?-** , le pregunté intrigado mientras que Nejire la miraba igual de curiosa que yo.

 **-¿Recuerdas que te dije hace dos semanas que tendrías a un alumno como compañero por su pasantía?-** , me preguntó Emma con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que a mi mente llega el recuerdo de aquella conversación que tuvimos hace semanas.

 **-Sí, se supone que patrullaría conmigo mientras le enseño como debe actuar un héroe-** , contesté con calma recordando las experiencias de mis pasantías que pasé en varias compañías o con Gran Torino cuando estaba en la escuela.

 **-Bueno, pues entonces recordarás que hice una gran campaña publicitaria donde todos los alumnos de las escuelas alrededor del país podrían ser elegidos a través de un sorteo para ser tu compañero-** , dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras que yo asentía recordando bien que ella era bien conocida como una de las mujeres más influyentes del país, por lo cual algo así no era difícil de hacer para ella.

 **-Lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo todo el caos que se formó por ese tonto sorteo el cual al final cancelaste sin algún ganador-** , le dije con una sonrisa tensa ya que tengo recuerdos no muy bonitos con el acoso que recibí por parte de los medios de comunicación por esa campaña publicitaria.

Emma soltó una risilla junto con Nejire y yo solo suspire para calmarme. **–¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con que me llamaras hoy?-** , le pregunte mientras que ella dejaba de reír para mirarme.

 **-La razón por la cual cancelé el sorteo fue porque encontré a alguien que captó tu atención en el festival deportivo y supe que debía ser tu compañero, o mejor dicho compañera-** , me dijo Emma y ya me estaba haciendo una idea de a dónde iba la conversación.

 **-¿E-Estas diciendo que…?-** , decía yo viendo a Diana que asentía con la cabeza y giro lentamente mi cabeza hacia Nejire que me miraba con una radiante y linda sonrisa como la del ascensor.

 **-A partir de ahora soy tu nueva compañera, Izu-kun-** , me dijo Nejire causando que yo pudiera escuchar unos fuertes latidos de mi corazón y mis ojos se ensancharan ante esa noticia tan inesperada.

 **-Ara ara, no sabía que ustedes ya fueran tan cercanos, al parecer hice una buena elección-** , dijo Emma divertida cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en su asiento viéndome a mí de manera picara, o cual me hace sentir más nervioso que antes.

 **-N-No es como si fuéramos tan cercanos, solo estuvimos charlando de camino acá-** , le contesté un poco avergonzado mientras desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras me rasco una mejilla.

 **-¿Entonces por qué Nejire-chan te llamó "Izu-kun" como si fueran muy cercanos?-** , me preguntó Emma mientras que yo me quedo sin palabras, pues ni yo sé la respuesta a eso.

 **-Eso es porque llamarlo Izuku sería demasiado normal y pensé en que sonaba bien Izu-kun, por eso cuando le pregunté en el ascensor si podía llamarlo así él me dijo que si-** , respondió Nejire sonriente y alzando una mano en el aire mientras que ya recuerdo ese momento, pero honestamente no esperaba que fuera a hablar en serio cuando dijo que me llamaría así de ahora en adelante.

 **-¿Te molesta, Izu-kun?, ¿Quieres que te llamé de otra manera?-** , me preguntó Nejire con una linda sonrisa mirándome a mí, provocando que algún interruptor en mi interior se activara de inmediato.

 **-¡N-No me molesta para nada!, ¡la verdad me gusta un poco!-** , le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas pues no sé la razón por la cual le contestó con tanta sinceridad a ella, y ese hecho parece divertir a Emma que sonríe desde su escritorio.

 **-Bueno, aunque ya hayan hablado antes quiero que se presenten adecuadamente-** , nos dijo Emma y ambos solo asentimos para luego mirarnos el uno al otro.

 **-Soy Nejire Hado de 18 años de la clase 3-A de Yuuei, ¡a partir de ahora estaré a tu cuidado, Izu-kun!-** , dijo Nejire presentándose con una linda sonrisa para luego hacer una reverencia con energía manteniendo la cabeza inclinada para después reincorporarse con su cabello algo despelucado, cosa que me da gracia y me hace sonreír divertido.

 **-Yo soy Izuku Midoriya de 21 años, soy el héroe Deku mejor conocido como el símbolo de la paz, será un placer enseñarte sobre el mundo de los héroes, Hado-san-** , le respondí cordialmente y con una sonrisa amable para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

 **-Me puedes llamar Nejire, Izu-kun-** , me dijo ella con una linda sonrisa que me dejó tonto por unos segundos y solo asentí con algo de vergüenza.

 **-E-Está bien, Nejire-san-** , le dije sin poder entender cómo puedo estar tan nervioso solo por decir su nombre, ¿es que acaso retrocedí en el tiempo a cuando estaba en la escuela?.

 **-Con las presentaciones hechas, ya pueden irse a cambiar para que comiencen a patrullar juntos, no tengo nada más que decirles-** , nos dijo Emma con una sonrisa inocente y alegre que me dio un mal presentimiento y tan solo asentí deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Nejire salió primero canturreando una canción y luego cuando yo estaba por salir oigo un silbido por parte de Emma y me volteó a verla intrigado.

 **-Aunque tenga 18 tienes que ser sutil cuando te acerques a ella pero tampoco tan lento, y no te preocupes por Aizawa-san que ya hablaré con él para que no los moleste si llega a haber algo entre ustedes-** , me dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice para luego guiñarme un ojo y darme un pulgar en alto.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso la oferta de Sr-Nighteye para unirme a su agencia sigue en pie-** , digo yo mirando al techo de manera pensativa causando que Emma comenzara a sudar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-S-Sigue trabajando duro señor símbolo de la paz, todos en esta agencia confían en ti-** , me dijo ella tratando de sonar amable y yo solo suelto una pequeña risa para luego salir de su oficina, por supuesto que no tenía planeado irme pero resultaba divertido ver su reacción, seguramente ahora quisiera golpearme.

Una vez salgo me encuentro con Nejire que me mira con una sonrisa sin decir nada y yo no puedo evitar preguntarle la razón.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Nejire-san?, ¿pasó algo?-** , le pregunté intrigado pero ella solo se volteó para darme la espalda.

 **-Te llevas muy bien con la señorita Emma, ¿cierto, Izu-kun?-** , me pregunta y yo sonrío un poco.

 **-Pues la conozco desde hace años y juntos hicimos crecer la agencia, por lo que puedo decir que somos buenos amigos-** , le respondí tranquilamente y luego ella se queda en silencio.

No sé qué habré dicho para que se ponga así, por lo que lo mejor será cambiar rápido de tema antes de que el ambiente se ponga incómodo.

 **-Ve a cambiarte con tu traje de héroe y nos encontramos en la salida en 15 minutos, vamos a comenzar a patrullar por la ciudad-** , le digo con una pequeña sonrisa y segundos después ella se gira a verme con una expresión de emoción pura para asentir rápidamente y luego en un parpadeo comenzar a correr a gran velocidad hacia el probador donde estaban los trajes de héroes de todos los profesionales que trabajaban en la empresa.

Sonreí divertido al ver su emoción y por mi parte me dirigí a los probadores de hombres para ponerme mi traje de héroe.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en la recepción de la agencia con mi traje de héroe puesto mientras espero pacientemente a que llegue Nejire para irnos a patrullar. Me tomó por sorpresa eso de que sería mi compañera pero supongo que no está mal el tener su compañía, es una chica curiosa, alegre y linda, no será difícil tratar con ella, en realidad todas las personas son fáciles de tratar si las comparo con Kacchan.

 **-Ya vine, Izu-kun-** , oigo la voz de Nejire y me volteo a verla solo para quedarme boquiabierto.

Su traje de héroe es por decirlo de alguna manera… complicado para mí. No es la primera vez que veo un traje con mallas ajustadas que resaltan la figura de las chicas que lo utilicen, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Mina o Setsuna son buenos ejemplos, y ya no me pongo nervioso al verlas.

Pero no comprendo la razón por la cual con Nejire es diferente, su traje resalta su muy bien formado cuerpo de manera que me atrevo a decir que podía rivalizar contra el de Momo, hasta en mi opinión personal Nejire la supera en belleza… p-pero yo no puedo estar pensando este tipo de cosas.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien, Izu-kun?, ¿mi traje tiene algo extraño?-** , me pregunta ella con curiosidad mientras revisa detalladamente su traje causando que su delantera se bambolee un poco poniéndome rojo de vergüenza por estar mirándole de esa manera.

- **P-Para nada, pienso que te ves muy bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya-** , le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida a paso rápido.

Cuando llego a la puerta miro hacia atrás para ver como Nejire seguía en su sitio con una linda sonrisa en su cara y las mejillas algo rojas, espero que no esté enferma.

 **-¿Te sucede algo, Nejire-chan?-** , le pregunto un poco preocupado recibiendo un asentimiento de ella.

 **-No me pasa nada, ¡ahora vámonos!-** , exclamó ella con entusiasmo para luego acercarse a mí y salir por la puerta.

Por unos momentos me quedo pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir pero sin más no le doy importancia y salgo de la agencia para después ambos comenzar a patrullar por las calles con nuestros trajes de héroes puestos.

A partir de allí le empecé a contar el comportamiento que debe tomar un héroe al momento de alguna emergencia o algún ataque de un villano. Ella captaba perfectamente lo que decía y hacia muchas preguntas con respecto a tema que yo gustosamente se las respondía, después de todo se mostraba comprometida a aprender y eso me gustaba.

Nos encontramos con varios civiles que fueron a por nosotros a pedir unas fotos y autógrafos, para mí ya eso es normal pero ella estuvo algo perdida al principio por la cantidad de gente que llegaba a ser agobiante, parece que no sabía que era famosa por el espectáculo que dio en el festival deportivo.

Una vez las personas nos dejaron tranquilos seguimos patrullando con calma y conversando tranquilamente, una que otra vez le daba algunos consejos a Nejire sobre cómo actuar en caso de ataque de un villano y ella por su parte me preguntaba cosas a azar que en lo posible yo le respondía.

Llegó la hora de almorzar y ambos nos detuvimos en un local de Katsudon donde algunas personas nos tomaban fotos y murmuraban cosas. Ninguno les prestó atención y comimos tranquilamente para luego seguir patrullando por las calles donde una que otra vez nos encontrábamos con otros héroes.

Así continuamos hasta que ya anocheció y por suerte no hubo ningún ataque de villano. La llevé a su casa donde nos despedimos y a partir de ese punto patrullé yo solo por mi cuenta hasta que llegó la medianoche y de un salto me dirigí a mi departamento donde aterricé en la terraza.

Entré a mi departamento, me quité mi traje de héroe quedando en calzoncillos y caí rendido en el suelo con una sonrisa mientras organizaba en mi mente todo lo sucedido ese día.

Tengo el presentimiento de que de ahora en adelante el patrullaje será más entretenido con la compañera nueva que me tocó.

* * *

Luego al día siguiente volví a repetir mi rutina mañanera, me ejercité, me bañé, desayuné y luego me fui a la agencia donde me encontré con Nejire y nuevamente comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad juntos.

Yo explicándole algunas cosas importantes del oficio y ella por su parte preguntaba y hablaba animadamente, la verdad estaba genial que se mostrara tan alegre ya que si quería ser una heroína entonces tendría que patrullar diariamente, además de que su buen humor se me contagiaba y hablamos jovialmente mientras íbamos a distintos destinos.

Ese mismo proceso se repitió continuamente durante dos semanas. Una que otra vez un villano atacó una zona publica y ambos les enfrentamos con facilidad, la verdad es que ella es increíblemente hábil con su Quirk llamado "Surge" y captó a la perfección las indicaciones que le di de cómo actuar en esa clase de situación.

Cada día nos divertíamos entre nosotros y cuando llegaba el momento de separarnos yo seguía patrullando hasta la medianoche donde me dirigía a mi departamento a dormir y continuar el proceso al día siguiente.

Claro que fue inevitable que los medios de comunicación dieran publica la noticia de mi nueva compañera confundiéndolo con una relación de pareja. Mostraron fotos tomadas por civiles donde Nejire y yo comíamos en algunos restaurantes familiares, donde descansábamos en una banca de un parque viendo a unos niños jugar, entre otras muchas más.

En algún momento Emma habló conmigo en su oficina para comenzar a bromear sobre el tema, yo estaba algo avergonzado y era un alivio que Nejire no estuviera presente en ese momento. No entiendo cómo pueden confundir la relación de compañeros con una amorosa, sencillamente no puedo comprender a los medios y sus premisas.

Al pasar las dos semanas desde que Nejire se volvió mi compañera, recibí una invitación de Mina para ir a una reunión de todos nuestros amigos y por primera vez en la invitación especificaban el llevar a un invitado.

Me mostré algo confundido y llamé a Mina para preguntarle la razón de un invitado y lo único que respondió fue: _"Tu solo lleva a esa compañera tuya para que nos la presentes"_. La verdad no era mala idea, presentarles a Nejire podría ser divertido y seguramente yo no soy el único con un compañero, por lo que puede que los demás también lleven a los suyos.

Tomo mi teléfono y le escribo a Nejire.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Hola Nejire-chan._

 _ **Nejire:**_ _Hola Izu-kun, mañana por fin tenemos día libre, ¡fantástico!, ¿verdad?._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Claro, la verdad tengo algo que decirte con respecto a eso._

 _ **Nejire:**_ _Oye Izu-kun, ¿te parece si mañana salimos a alguna parte? :D._

 _ **Yo:**_ _En realidad te iba a proponer que fuéramos a una reunión con mis amigos a las 7 pm._

 _ **Nejire:**_ _¡Fantástico!, estaré lista para entonces._

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿estás segura?, ¿no tienes algún otro compromiso?._

 _ **Nejire:**_ _Para nada, además me gustaría estar contigo._

 _ **Yo:**_ _E-Entonces mañana a las siete paso por ti._

 _ **Nejire:**_ _Te estaré esperando._

Suelto mi teléfono y me quedo con la mirada en el techo y por alguna razón mi corazón no para de latir intensamente. Me debo de estar viendo como un adolescente que acaba de invitar a la chica que le gusta al baile, y eso particularmente no me ayuda mucho a procesar lo que acabo de hacer.

De todas formas a los minutos no puedo ocultar una sonrisa de alegría que se formó en mi rostro, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque estoy de tan buen humor por solo saber que Nejire aceptó ir conmigo, pero sentirse feliz no es algo malo y solo me dejé estar con ese pensamiento para luego caer dormido en mi cama.

¿E-Estoy presentable, verdad?, creo que es la cuarta vez que me pregunto eso mientras me veo en el espejo. Llevo cerca de una hora de probarme ropa pero no he quedado satisfecho con ninguna que me ponga, algo que nunca antes me había pasado o más bien lo más correcto sería decir que nunca me importó mucho el estar presentable.

Llevo una camisa de cuadros arremangada hasta los codos con una camisa blanca debajo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas botas de cuero café.

Decido dejarme con esta ropa que me pareció adecuada y tomo mi teléfono para ver la hora… 6:55 pm. A partir de ese momento no tuve tiempo ni para sorprenderme ya que corrí a gran velocidad para llegar a la salida y apenas tuve a ocasión di un gran salto para dirigirme en dirección a la casa de Nejire.

Estaba literalmente contra el tiempo y a gran velocidad me desplazaba a travesando media ciudad para por fin llegar a mi destino jadeando un poco por el cansancio. Estoy ahora frente a la casa de Nejire y estoy apoyado sobre mis rodillas para luego echarle un vistazo a la hora… 7:00 pm.

 **-Me alegra que hayas venido, estaba algo nerviosa por si vendrías o no-** , escucho la voz de mi compañera y levanto mi cabeza para quedarme sin palabras.

Tiene su largo y precioso cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo que ondula hasta llegar hasta su cintura. Lleva puesto una blusa negra sin mangas, unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta por encima de los codos, una falda de encajes blanca que llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y unas botas negras que cubrían sus pantorrillas.

 **-Te ves preciosa-** , esas palabras escapan de mis labios sin que yo pudiera detenerlas, ya ni puedo mostrar mi vergüenza debido a que sigo cautivado por su belleza.

 **-T-Tu tampoco estas nada mal, Izu-kun-** , me respondió ella con una linda sonrisa y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras se acerca a mí.

 **-¿N-Nos vamos?-** , le pregunto mientras le ofrezco mi brazo derecho con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella asiente para luego rodear su brazo con el mío y sin más doy un gran salto para impulsarnos por el aire y una vez allí ella con Surge nos mantiene volando en dirección a nuestro destino, esa era una táctica que habíamos hecho para la persecución de villanos.

Ahora estamos llegando a la terraza que alquiló Mina para la reunión. Puedo ver a todos mis compañeros hablando animadamente entre ellos mientras que tomaban ponche y la música estaba de fondo, la verdad es que si parecía una reunión en vez de esas usuales fiestas caóticas que organiza Mina.

Nejire y yo descendemos lentamente captando la atención de todos que enfocan su atención en nosotros que llegamos con los brazos entrelazados.

 **-¡Les dije que si la iba a traer!-** , les exclamó Mina a los demás con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, Ojiro y Kacchan le daban dinero a ella de mala gana.

 **-Hola Midoriya-chan, me alegra que si vinieras, Gero-** , me dijo Tsuyu con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a mí.

 **-Hola Tsuyu-chan, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-** , le respondí amablemente a mi amiga.

 **-Tú debes ser su nueva compañera, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a Nejire con tranquilidad usual en él.

 **-¡Sip!, me llamo Nejire Hado y tengo 18, un gusto conocer a los amigos de Izu-kun-** , respondió Nejire con una radiante sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente causando que mi corazón volviera a acelerarse y desvié la mirada con un sonrojo masivo en mis mejillas.

 **-Vaya, en realidad deben de ser tan cercanos como dicen-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-¡Además de que es muy linda!, sin duda Midoriya es un afortunado-** , comentó Mina con una expresión pícara mientras que Nejire les miraba confundida y yo por mi parte me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

 **-Te diría que es inapropiado estar con una estudiante pero como tiene la mayoría de edad lo permito-** , dijo Iida con una mirada estricta mientras se arregla sus lentes observándome.

 **-De cualquier manera me alegro de que hayas conseguido a alguien, Deku-kun-** , me dijo Uraraka con una alegre sonrisa y ya yo quería que el suelo me tragara y me escupiera en Roma donde estaba Yagi-san y mi madre.

 **-No te creas mejor que yo solo porque ahora tienes a una chica Deku, ¡yo no me voy a quedar atrás!-** , me reclamó Kacchan con el ceño fruncido para luego tomar de la mano a Mina para llevársela a tomar ponche descaradamente al frente de todos, pero claro que mi amiga pelirosa no opuso resistencia.

 **-¿De cualquier manera donde están sus invitados?, la carta decía que debíamos traer a uno-** , les dije a todos tratando de pasar mi anterior vergüenza y cambiar de tema.

 **-Eso solo lo escribió Mina para que trajeras a Nejire-san contigo-** , respondió Kirishima rascándose la cabeza divertido mientras que yo solo me quedaba de piedra incrédulo.

 **-¡De cualquier forma vamos a divertirnos, Izu-kun!-** , me dijo Nejire entusiasmada y jalándome hacia la mesa de postres donde nos servimos ponche y comenzamos a hablar con tranquilidad.

Algunos de mis amigos se acercaron a nosotros para seguir charlando y ponernos al tanto de las cosas que nos han pasado mientras que otros disfrutaban a su propio ritmo la reunión.

En algún punto Nejire me llevó a la pista de baile donde en un principio tuve algo de vergüenza al ser observado por todos los presentes. Pero al sentir las manos de Nejire sobre las mías se me comenzó a pasar los nervios y comenzamos a bailar alegremente hasta el punto en que otros se nos unieron.

Sin duda fue la reunión más divertida a la cual asistí, puede que porque esta vez tuviera a la persona adecuada a mi lado.

* * *

Pasaron otras dos semanas y el chisme de que Nejire y yo éramos pareja ya no era tendencia y estaba siendo olvidado poco a poco, cosa que me alivia ya que no recibiremos tanta atención como antes.

Como fue usual seguimos patrullando por las calles y nos enfrentábamos en equipo contra los villanos que aparecían. Sin duda me sentía bien hacer todas esas cosas acompañado de ella, no puedo explicarlo en palabras, pero puedo asegurar que con ella las cosas son mejores.

Este día en particular cumplimos un mes desde que nos conocimos y se hizo mi compañera. Estamos paseando cerca de una plaza llena de civiles con tranquilidad hasta que de la nada una fuerte explosión proveniente de un local llama nuestra atención mientras que los civiles corren despavoridos lejos del origen.

Yo me pongo en guardia mientras que Nejire se eleva en el aire dándole instrucciones a los civiles de huir ordenadamente de la escena. El humo se despeja y lo que veo es a un chico de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, camisa negra, pantalón blanco y deportivos negros.

Ese chico despedía un aura de energía roja de su cuerpo y su cabello comenzó a elevarse hacia arriba mientras que rayos rojos comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo. Detrás de él habían varios civiles como rehenes que eran custodiados por un hombre con apariencia de rinoceronte con ropas de motociclista.

 **-¡Dejen ir a los civiles de inmediato!-** , les grite con seriedad pero ninguno respondió y el chico de cabello rojo solo comenzó a caminar en mi dirección con seriedad.

 **-Es el momento de acabar con el símbolo de la paz-** , dijo él con tono lúgubre para luego lanzarse hacia mí cargando un puño, el cual atrapo con una mano con facilidad pero después siento que mis fuerzas son absorbidas lentamente.

 **-No te servirá de nada luchar contra Magno, su Quirk le permite absorber la fuerza de su oponente para hacerse más fuerte-** , dijo el villano rinoceronte con una mirada llena de odio hacia mí.

Apreté los dientes y le di una patada a ese chico Magno para luego tomar distancia.

 **-¡Nejire-chan, asegúrate de salvar a los rehenes mientras que yo los distraigo a ellos dos!-** , le ordeno a Nejire con seriedad sin voltear a verla.

 **-¡Pero yo puedo ayudarte con ellos!-** , me dijo ella y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

 **-Has lo que te dije y asegúrate de sacar a los civiles a salvo-** , le dije con seriedad y ella solo quedó silencio guardándose lo que quería decir, es lo mejor ya que no quiero que Nejire salga herida de este encuentro.

Me lanzo al ataque contra ese Magno que esperaba mi llegada pero rápidamente hago una finta para dirigirme a por el villano rinoceronte que no me vio venir y de un golpe lo mandé contra una pared.

Magno se lanza hacia mí y rápidamente le esquivo para tratar de dirigirle algún golpe, pero él logra detenerlos para poco a poco absorber más de mi energía. Tomo distancia a cada oportunidad que tengo y me aseguro de evitar que el villano rinoceronte vuelva a custodiar a los rehenes que Nejire está evacuando en estos momentos.

La velocidad de Magno cada vez está incrementando mientras que la mía va disminuyendo, así como la fuerza y la habilidad de ambos va teniendo una diferencia cada vez más grande.

El villano rinoceronte se dirige nuevamente hacia Nejire para tratar de atacarla con la guardia baja pero yo de inmediato cargo mi brazo con el 35% para golpearle en la cara rompiendo su cuerno y mandándolo contra un edificio dejándolo inconsciente.

 **-¡Izu-kun, cuidado!-** , me avisó Nejire pero ya era tarde y Magno apareció detrás mí para agarrar mi cabeza con una de sus manos provocando en mí un gran dolor.

 **-¡GAAAAAAAH!-** , gritó con dolor mientras pierdo fuerza gradualmente y con eso bajan mis posibilidades para defenderme.

Por suerte Nejire golpea a Magno con una corriente de aire concentrada mandándolo a chocar contra la fuente de la plaza mientras que yo quedo en el suelo apoyado de mis manos jadeando del cansancio.

 **-¿Estas bien, Izu-kun?-** , me preguntó Nejire llegando a mi lado con preocupación, yo por mi parte hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ponerme de pie para mirarle.

 **-V-Vete lo más lejos que puedas y asegúrate de que los refuerzos protejan a los civiles-** , le dije con cansancio y ella frunció el ceño, es la primera vez que la veo con esa expresión.

 **-Déjame luchar a tu lado como hacemos siempre Izu-kun, sabes que me necesitas-** , me dijo con firmeza pero aun así yo no puedo echarme para atrás.

 **-No te necesito para vencerlo, y-yo solo me basto ahora que no hay civiles-** , le contesté mientras me ponía en guardia y activaba el mayor porcentaje de One For All que podía después de que Magno haya absorbido tanto de mi energía… 35%, por lo tanto él debe de tener la fuerza del 65% del One For All, esto será difícil.

 **-¡Déjame ayudarte o si no te lastimarán más!-** , me gritó ella con los puños apretados y sin más le tomé de los hombros.

 **-¡No quiero que tu salgas lastimada!, ¡no quiero que estés a mi lado porque no quiero verte herida por culpa de mi debilidad!-** , le grite y ella se quedaba boquiabierta ya que era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz. **–Así que por favor compláceme y ponte a salvo… no soportaría que algo te pasara-** , le pedí con más amabilidad mientras miro al suelo.

Rápidamente Magno llega a nuestro lado y sin mucho tiempo lanzo a Nejire al aire para luego comenzar a intercambiar golpes con el pelirrojo que se mueve con más facilidad que yo y apenas tiene sus ropas algo rasgadas.

Esquivo a duras penas sus patadas y puñetazos y trato de darle algún golpe en su espalda para que no pueda sujetarme con sus palmas. Me esfuerzo cada vez más pero mis fuerzas aun así se van debilitando.

 **-Absorbí lo suficiente como para quitarte poder sin tener que tocarte, solo tienes que estar cerca de mí-** , me dijo con una expresión seria para luego darme un gancho derecho en mi abdomen sacándome el aire y haciendo que escupa sangre para mandarme contra un edificio atravesándolo.

 **-¡Izu-kun!-** , escucho el grito de Nejire retumbando en mis oídos mientras que me mantengo aturdido y el agonizante dolor en mi espalda se distribuye también a mis brazos y piernas.

Me paro con dificultad de los escombros debajo de mí y hago mi mayor esfuerzo para caminar paso a paso para llegar nuevamente a la plaza donde estaría Magno.

Cuando llego al lugar puedo ver como Nejire está atacando a Magno con ondas de choque mientras que apretaba los dientes con enojo y tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me duele verla así, me llena de rabia, rabia contra Magno que era el causante de todo pero sobretodo rabia contra mí mismo por no evitar que Nejire se viera en esta situación, si tan solo hubiera ido con el 100% desde el principio entonces esto no estaría ocurriendo.

 **-¡One For All, Full Cowl 100%!-** , exclamo con fuerza y con una expresión de ira en mi rostro llenando todo mi cuerpo de poder captando la atención de Magno y de Nejire que se volteó a verme incrédula, yo tampoco entiendo cómo puedo activar el 100% y a la única conclusión que llego es debido a mi ira.

 **-Se nota que estás ansioso por darme más poder, símbolo de la paz-** , me dijo Magno con seriedad mientras se enfocaba en mí y se ponía en guardia.

 **-No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras amenazando la seguridad de los inocentes ni tampoco la de mi compañera-** , le dije mientras comienzo a caminar hacia él y a mí alrededor se incrementa la tensión del ambiente. **–Todo está bien ahora… ¡porque yo estoy aquí!-** , exclamo con fuerza para luego lanzarme hacia él cargando mi brazo derecho mientras que él se prepara para atraparlo y absorber mi fuerza.

 **-¡SMAAAASSSHHH!-** , grito al momento de pasar todo mi poder a mi brazo izquierdo para en el último momento pegarle un golpe ascendente en la quijada que provocó que el tiempo se detuviera un momento al instante en que un sonoro impacto se replegó en la zona para luego sacar disparado a Magno contra las nubes del cielo causando que se pierda de la vista.

Siento que mi cuerpo está más débil que nunca y me mantengo en pie solo porque mis pies terminaron incrustados en el concreto luego del impacto. Pero lentamente siento que mis fuerzas vuelven a mí lentamente, puede que una vez que Magno es derrotado entonces el poder que robó vuelve a su legítimo dueño.

Me giro a ver al lugar donde antes estaba Nejire solo para no encontrarla, estaba por mirar en otras direcciones pero rápidamente soy tacleado y mandado al suelo por mi compañera que aterrizó sobre mí con las manos sujetando el cuello de mi traje de héroe que terminó seriamente rasgado y destruido.

 **-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!-** , me reclamó con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y algunas caían sobre mis mejillas. **–¡Estuve preocupada por ti y no pude ayudarte!, ¡en serio me dolió!-** , siguió mientras que un nudo se forma en mi garganta al verla así.

 **-Eres muy importante para mí, no quise que te lastimaran y por eso lo mejor era que te alejaras-** , le dije con una leve sonrisa triste ya que sé que es difícil que me llegue a perdonar.

 **-P-Pero soy tu compañera, ¿cierto?, se supone que debo combatir a tu lado para ayudarte-** , me decía ella con voz quebrada mientras reposaba su frente sobre mi pecho y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **-Tienes razón, me equivoqué al querer hacerlo solo-** , le dije con amabilidad causando que ella levante la mirada para verme. **–Pero no soportaría el hecho de ver a la chica que me gusta lastimada-** , agregué con una sonrisa adolorida pero feliz al por fin darme cuenta de esos sentimientos que tengo por mi compañera.

 **-I-Izu-kun-** , me dijo ella sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Yo me levanto apoyándome de mis codos para luego llevar mi mano derecha a su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas. **–Prometo hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi persona especial no tenga que preocuparse por mí-** , le dije con seguridad y gentileza y ella sonríe al escucharme.

 **-Eso no va a suceder, soy yo la que tiene que hacerse fuerte para que tú no estés cargando con todo tú solo-** , me dijo ella con amabilidad poniendo una mano sobre la mía. **–Porque es evidente que me voy a preocupar por mi persona especial, Izu-kun-** , agregó causando que yo me sorprendiera y que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

 **-¿E-Eso significa que tu…?-** , le trataba de preguntar yo y ella sonríe divertida.

 **-Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta-** , me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y de inmediato una inmensa alegría se formó en mi interior.

 **-Soy algo lento para esas cosas-** , le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego ella se aferró a mi torso en un abrazo y yo como pude le correspondí.

Luego de eso llegaron refuerzos a la escena para encadenar al villano rinoceronte a la vez que comenzaron a llegar civiles a la escena para aplaudir mientras que otros sacaban sus teléfonos para tomarnos fotos a Nejire y a mí que seguíamos abrazados, la verdad ya me daba igual eso y solo me enfoco en disfrutar de este momento.

A los minutos nos separamos y ella me ayuda a levantarme para llevarme con los paramédicos a atender las heridas que sufrí durante la batalla. Sin duda es una particular manera de recordar el mes de habernos conocido, y de eso comenzó a bromear Nejire causando que yo lo vea con gracia.

* * *

Después de ese incidente las cosas no cambiaron demasiado entre nosotros dos. Nos la seguíamos pasando bien mientras patrullábamos y por suerte no hubo otro incidente contra villanos de la misma magnitud que antes. Claro que el chisme de que éramos pareja cobró fuerza nuevamente, aunque en realidad nunca formalizamos nada a pesar de saber de nuestros sentimientos.

Puede que porque no lo considerábamos necesario o porque simplemente no surgió la necesidad de hablar sobre eso, sin duda ya estábamos bien y por eso no le dimos muchas vueltas al asunto.

En algún punto comencé a recibir muchas llamadas de mi madre y Yagi-san desde su viaje para comenzar a interrogarme con respecto a la noticia de nuestra "relación", debido a que el chisme llegó hasta ellos. Sin más les respondí con total sinceridad y contándoles sobre cómo me sentía a su lado.

Mi madre parecía llorar de alegría desde el otro lado de la línea y Yagi-san me felicitaba mientras que yo me sentía algo avergonzado por los constantes comentarios de mi madre con respecto a presentársela, organizar una boda para un futuro y el número de nietos que quería, claro que mi mentor aprovechó la oportunidad para seguirle el juego a mi madre para avergonzarme más.

Al final pasaron 6 meses desde que Nejire se volvió mi compañera y llegó el final de su pasantía.

Por eso es que ahora estoy en la oficina de Emma con la mirada puesta en la entrada esperando a que Nejire venga para despedirme.

 **-¿Sabes que no aparecerá más pronto solo porque veas la puerta, cierto?-** , me preguntó Emma con un tono juguetón y algo burlón.

 **-Claro que lo sé, el asunto es que no quiero que venga-** , le respondí sin voltear a verla.

 **-Entonces lo que sucede es que no quieres que venga a despedirse con la esperanza de que siga siendo tu compañera por más tiempo-** , me dijo mi jefa y yo por mi parte solo medito mentalmente el cómo puede saber lo que pienso con tanta facilidad.

 **-Seguramente tu Quirk te permita leer mentes-** , le dije volteándome a verla teorizando la habilidad de su particularidad, ya que nunca llegué a saber cómo era.

 **-No seas tonto, te he dicho un millón de veces que no tengo algo como un Quirk-** , me dijo divertida para luego con una mano comenzar a jugar con su largo mechón escarlata.

 **-¡Con permiso!-** , escucho la voz de Nejire y giro mi cabeza hacia la entrada para verla entrando tan animada como siempre.

 **-Bienvenida Nejire-chan, te estábamos esperando-** , le saludó Emma amablemente mientras que yo solo la miro sin poder articular palabra, no sé qué decirle, si despedirme, si pedirle que extendiera su pasantía o si bromear sobre alguna cosa al azar para aligerar el ambiente.

 **-¡Buenos días Izu-kun!, parece que acabó mi tiempo como tu compañera temporal-** , me dijo sonriente y hermosa como siempre y yo por mi parte no puedo procesar la razón por la cual se ve tan tranquila con la situación.

 **-S-Supongo que es cierto, en verdad que lo hiciste increíble-** , le dije forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que internamente sigo debatiéndome en cómo afrontar su ida.

 **-Pasemos directamente al asunto que nos acontece ahora, por favor tomen asiento-** , nos dijo Emma a Nejire y a mí y sin más ambos nos sentamos en los dos asientos ubicados al frente de su escritorio. **–Hoy termina tu pasantía en esta agencia, ¿cierto, Nejire-chan?-** , le dijo a la peliazul a mi lado y Nejire en respuesta asiente con alegría.

 **-¡Sí!, de verdad que lo pasé muy bien y todos fueron muy amables conmigo, ¡les agradezco todo su apoyo!-** , le respondió Nejire con las manos sobre su regazo para luego inclinar la cabeza educadamente y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al verla, a pesar de que sé que me volveré a quedar solo.

 **-¿Tienes algo que decirle como mentor a Nejire-chan, Izuku?-** , me preguntó Emma con una sonrisa de lado mientras que yo me quedo helado sin nada en la mente y Nejire enfoca sus hermosos orbes azules sobre mí.

 **-P-Pues no me queda nada más que pueda enseñarte, lo demás deberás aprenderlo tú misma viviendo tus propias experiencias y aprendiendo de tus errores-** , le dije con aire maduro tratando de dar mi consejo profesional así como recibo varios de Yagi-san como All Might desde cuando fui su discípulo hasta hoy en día.

 **-¿Nada más eso?, ¿No hay alguna otra cosa, Izu-kun?-** , me preguntaba ella con la misma sonrisa que me mataba internamente.

 **-Y-Yo… te voy a extrañar mucho Nejire-chan-** , por fin solté lo que quería decir mientras que ella y Emma me ponían atención. **–Los días que pasé a tu lado sinceramente creo que fueron los mejores que pasé desde que me volví un profesional, le diste sabor a cada día y cualquier cosa rutinaria se volvió animada a tu lado, honestamente me harás mucha falta-** , le dije hablando con el corazón a flor de piel mientras que veo que las mejillas de Nejire se tornan coloradas.

 **-Me hace feliz que digas eso Izu-kun, pero tampoco es como si no fuéramos a encontrarnos dentro de una semana-** , me dijo Nejire sonriente y yo por mi parte me muestro confuso.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?-** , le pregunte sinceramente confundido y ella ríe divertida para más confusión mía, ¿es que acaso dije algo gracioso?.

 **-Parece que se te olvido, Izuku-** , dijo Emma captando mi atención y le miré intrigado. **–Hoy despedimos a Nejire-chan como pasante temporal de nuestra compañía debido a que la próxima semana es su graduación, luego de eso será considerada una heroína y la contrataré como una integrante más de nuestra agencia-** , esas palabras me hicieron recordar cuando Nejire me lo dijo hace un mes y de inmediato sentí como mi corazón latía apresuradamente y una indescriptible sensación de felicidad inundaba mi ser.

Giro lentamente mi mirada hacia Nejire que me sonríe tan deslumbrante como siempre mientras lleva sus dos manos sobre la mía que estaba en el respaldar del asiento. **–¿Vendrás a mi graduación, Izu-kun?-** , me preguntó ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y no pude evitar curvar mis labios en una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** , le respondí animado para luego en un momento sentir algo cálido y suave en mi mejilla izquierda, y es que Nejire me acaba de dar un beso para luego sonreírme con las mejillas más rojas que antes.

De inmediato me vuelvo rojo de los nervios y comienzo a balbucear cosas sin coherencia para diversión de Emma y Nejire que comenzaron a reírse de mi reacción.

* * *

Una semana después asistí a su graduación donde al parecer me tocaba a mí dar los diplomas junto con el director Nezu y Aizawa-san que parecía estar de acuerdo con la relación que tengo con Nejire.

Llego el momento de darle su diploma a Nejire y al momento de dárselo ella me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo y yo solo desvié la mirada avergonzado tratando de que los fotógrafos no capturaran ese momento del símbolo de la paz avergonzado, pero claro que Hizashi-san tuvo que hacer la gracia de tomarme una foto captando mi rostro avergonzado y la hermosa sonrisa de Nejire mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz con una mano… pero aun así guardo esa foto con cariño.

Hubo muchos aplausos y discursos ese día, y como símbolo de la paz me tocó a mí también darles un discurso a los que serían los héroes de la siguiente generación, algo que me pareció algo extraño considerando que solo tengo 22 y soné como un viejo cuando solo les llev años de diferencia.

Al final el evento acabó y Nejire por mensaje me escribió que la esperara en un árbol de Sakura en el campus de la academia. Sin más me dirigí allí para esperarle pacientemente durante unos minutos hasta que puedo ver su persona acercándose a mí con su uniforme escolar puesto.

 **-¡Ya me gradué, Izu-kun!-** , me dijo ella muy contenta mientras alzaba su diploma en el aire y yo le sonreí divertido.

 **-Ya lo sé, yo fui el que te dio el diploma-** , le dije en respuesta y ella solo se encogió de hombros con inocencia mientras se acercaba más a mí.

 **-Ahora soy una heroína al igual que tú, ¿¡no es emocionante!?-** , me preguntó ella y yo asentí en respuesta.

 **-Recuerda que aun te falta experiencia para convertirte en una gran heroína, hasta ese momento te estaré apoyando-** , le dijo con amabilidad y ella infló las mejillas de manera adorable.

 **-Yo quiero que me apoyes por mucho más tiempo, Izu-kun-** , me dijo ella y yo solo me mostré intrigado.

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-** , le pregunté mientras que las brisas del aire hacían que algunas hojas rosadas del árbol cayeran a nuestro alrededor.

Luego de eso ella se lanzó sobre mi ubicando sus manos sobre mi pecho para luego unir sus labios con los míos para mi sorpresa causando que ensanchara mis ojos y extendiera mis brazos hacia los lados al ser tomado por sorpresa de esa manera.

Eventualmente correspondo al beso y la rodeo con mis brazos para abrazarla más a mí mientras que nos transmitimos nuestro amor mediante ese cálido y apasionado tacto de nuestras bocas.

A los dos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire y observo a Nejire que me mira con una hermosa expresión en su rostro. **-¿Qué tal por siempre?-** , me preguntó y yo sin más le sonreí cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello gentilmente.

 **-Me parece bien-** , le respondí y luego de eso ella chilló un poco de emoción para luego volver a lanzarse sobre mí para volvernos besar con la suerte de que el lugar estaba solamente para nosotros dos sin ningún espectador.

* * *

Pasó otra semana desde la graduación de Nejire en la cual estuvimos conversando por teléfono mientras que yo patrullaba y ella comenzaba a integrarse a la sociedad como heroína, donde tuvo que hacer los arreglos con sus padres para mudarse a un departamento y terminar la mudanza.

Ahora me encuentro justamente frente a la agencia con mi traje de héroe puesto mientras observo en distintas direcciones esperando pacientemente a que llegue Nejire para darle la bienvenida, pues hoy es el día donde comienza a trabajar oficialmente como una profesional en la agencia.

Siento una fría brisa en mi cuello y antes de hacer algún movimiento siento como dos piernas se posan sobre mis hombros y unas manos se ubican sobre mi cabeza. **–Umm, disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo?-** , me pregunta una hermosa chica de cabello azul sentada sobre mis hombros mientas que yo levanto la mirada para ver su hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Sí, tengo asuntos que atender con la nueva heroína que trabaja en esta agencia-** , le respondo con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego a Nejire.

 **-¿Y exactamente qué asuntos tienes con ella?-** , me preguntó y yo sonreí divertido para luego guiñarle un ojo.

 **-Quería desearle un feliz primer día y le propondría el que patrulláramos juntos por la ciudad, ¿crees que acepte?-** , le dije yo y ella miró al cielo con semblante pensativo mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una mano.

 **-Mmm… ¡Por supuesto!, ¡vámonos de una vez!-** , respondió Nejire emoción y yo solté una pequeña risa.

 **-¿No crees que sería mejor que vayamos primero con Emma?-** , le pregunté y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-Nah, ella ayer me dijo que estaría con su novio hoy-** , le respondió y yo me mostré algo sorprendido.

 **-¿Desde cuándo ustedes son tan cercanas?-** , le pregunté sinceramente incrédulo pues yo por mi parte no las he visto a ellas interactuar muy seguido.

 **-¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?-** , me preguntó con inocencia pasando olímpicamente de mi pregunta, yo solo suspiro con una sonrisa para luego mirarle.

 **-Pues mi madre y Yagi-san me dijeron que te invitara para que cenaras con nosotros, ¿te parece?-** , le pregunté y ella se bajó de mis hombros para comenzar a caminar al lado de mi tomándome de la mano.

 **-¿No crees que estas yendo muy rápido con la nueva?-** , me preguntó ella en broma y no pude retenerme más y le robé un fugaz pero cariñoso beso.

 **-Puede que sí, pero eres mi compañera, ¿verdad?-** , le pregunté mientras que ella salía de su sorpresa para mostrarme su radiante y hermosa sonrisa que siempre me vuelve loco.

 **-¡Por siempre, Izu-kun!-** , me respondió afianzando el agarre en mi mano y yo le correspondí de igual manera para luego ambos comenzar nuestro primer día de patrullaje juntos como hace meses, con la diferencia de que ahora nuestra relación estaba formalizada y sin duda teníamos la certeza de que compartíamos los mismos sentimientos por el otro.

* * *

Los acontecimientos que vinieron después de eso son demasiado largos para relatarlos. Lo que sí puedo decir es que actualmente estoy buscando comprar una casa espaciosa en la cual quepan una pareja de casados, dos niñas de 5 años, su hermanito de 3 y la nueva integrante que viene en camino.

Mis días de vivir en la rutina en mi departamento terminaron para darle la bienvenida a una vida como símbolo de la paz y como padre de familia, quién diría que la causante seria mi esposa y compañera de vida que en estos momentos está jugando con nuestros hijos.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta ocasión amigos. En verdad que me inspiré con esta historia, otro fic para Izujire por parte mía y la verdad me encantó escribirlo. Emma aparecerá en otras historias casualmente y los más avispados sabrán quien es ella y a quien hace referencia. Al final Izuku y Nejire terminan con 3 hijas y un hijo, cosa que fascina a Nejire y a Inko que estaban emocionadas con la idea de varios hijos y nietos respectivamente.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente.


End file.
